Things Change
by Eclarelover1820
Summary: "What happened to you? Your not the same Eli i remember!" Eli looked at her coldly."Your right i'm not." Eli and Clare were best friends when they were young till he moved away.6 years later they're reunited and find out things aren't how they used to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I Do Not Own Degrassi.**

**A/N: So believe it or not I got the idea for this story by watching the lion king lmao. Don't ask me how or why it just kinda crossed my mind and I thought about it and well here is the final product lol. I'm not sure how long this story will be but ill see as I go along with it.**

**Eli and Clare have been best friends since they were around 5 and 6 just in anyone wanted to know.**

**Now this first chapter is like the prologue but it explains stuff. **

**So anyways I hope you enjoy and happy reading!**

_Little 9 year old Clare and 10 year old Eli laughed and chased each other happliy around Clare's back yard._

"_Tag! Your it" giggled Clare as she hit Eli's arm and ran towards the tree house in the yard._

"_That's it your gonna get it now Clare." Eli said as he ran after her and followed her up the wooden steps that led to the top._

_Once Clare had gotten inside the tree house she tried to lock Eli out but she wasen't quick enough and soon Eli pouned on her tickilig her with all his might as she squirmed benath him._

"_Eli! Eli! Please!" _

_Clare laughed as she tried to push his hands away. Eli smirked and stopped for a miniute his hands resting on her abdomen. "Do you surrender?"_

_Clare him a sweet smile and than lent up and quicly kissed his cheek. "Never"_

"_Eww Clare really?" Eli said sitting on his knees and wiping his cheek._

_Clare giggled "Eli you know you like it"_

"_Oh really tell me if you like it then." Eli said leaning in and kissing her cheek._

_Clare blushed a deep pink. "Well?"Eli asked _

"_Its not so bad"_

"_Hmm" Eli thought about it for a second "I guess… its okay but only from you cause your my best friend._

_Clare gave Eli a warm smile and he returned it._

_Eli was just about to speak when they suddenly heard Bullfrogs voice "Eli!"_

"_Eli stood up and stuck his head out of the tree house window "Yeah dad!"_

"_Can you and Clare come down here for a second. Theres something your mother and I have to tell you."_

_Eli and Clare exchanged confused looks with each other before heading down the steps and into the Edwards home._

_They walked into the kitchen and saw both sets of parents sitting at the kitchen table. Clare noticed how Cece had a few tears in her eyes and Bullfrog looked kinda serious which was not him and Clare than looked at Eli and worridly grabbed his hand and held it._

"_Whats going on? Eli asked _

"_Son You know that job that I really wanted."_

"_The one as a dj?"_

"_Yeah"_

_Eli nodded_

"_Well I finally got a phone callback from the station and I got the job."_

"_Dad that's great! But… than why does mom look so sad" Eli asked glancing over at his mother who gave him a sad smile."_

"_Well see that's the thing kid. The only avalible position is in another city 14 hours away from here._

"_So what does that mean?"_

"_Were moving son."_

"_What? I don't wanna move!"_

"_We don't have a choice baby boy" Cece finally said_

"_Clare-bear are you okay sweetie?" Helen asked_

_Eli looked over at Clare beside him and noticed how pale she'd gone and how a tear escaped her eye._

"_No! Eli can't leave. Please hes my best friend!" Clare said as pulled away from Eli and ran towards the backyard._

_Eli looked at all the parents and all they did was give him sypathing looks and he frowned at them before running after Clare._

"_Clare!" Eli called and that's when he found her. She was in the middle of the back yard on her knees, face in her hands, and her body shaking slighty._

"_Clare" Eli whispered as he walked to where she was and knelt down beside her. He put a hand on her back and she looked at him through her glasses with teary eyes be lunging herself at him._

"_Eli you can't leave" Clare said as she held him tightly_

"_I-I don't want to…. But I don't think I have a choice Clare." He said feeling a tear come down his own cheek._

"_Please I need you, your my only friend my best friend."_

_Eli sighed sadly and stood up pulling Clare with him. He removed her glasses and wiped away her tears givng her a small smile. "And your my best friend. No matter what, don't forget that okay?"_

_Clare nodded and said "Promise me you won't change or become too cool or something like that for me when y- you move? Promise you will still the same old Eli"_

"_I promise" He told her before pulling her into a tight hug as they both let the tears fall. Realization of having to leave each other settling in._

"_I love you Clare" He whispered against her ear._

"_I love you too Eli" She whispered back_

_After Eli moved him and Clare kepted in touch for about a year. But once Eli entered middle school things began to change. They started talking less and less. The days turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months and the months turned into years._

_But what Eli and Clare didn't know as they shared that hug as kids that day was that years later they would be reunited and that things would be incredibly different between them. _

_Not just because they had stopped keeping in touch but also because Eli and Clare had both changed through the years and well it was for the better for Clare… It was the exact opposite for Eli._

**A/N: Soo? How was it? Should I continue orr? Let me know!**

**5 Reviews = next chapter! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating this in forever but I got a little stuck with it. Fear not though cause I am now unstuck hence this chapter!**

**Also I have to let you guy know I made a little typo in the first chapter ELI AND CLARE'S AGES ARE 9 AND 10 lol not 5 and 6.**

**Other than that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I made in long cause I knew I owed you guys =)**

**6 years later. Present Day.**

15 year old Clare smiled as she smoothed down her skirt and then looked at the rest of her outfit to add some finishing touches before her boyfriend Jake came to pick her up.

Over the years things had changed and definitely for the better.

She was no longer the nerdy little loner she used to be. She had gotten rid of glasses; Cut off her long hair into short shoulder length curls and lost the little baby fat she once had.

As for friends now don't get her wrong now she wasn't like prom queen or anything but she had her group of friends, her best friend since 9th grade Alli and of course her new boyfriend Jake.

They had only been dating for a few months but he was only kind to her so she thought they'd been good together so far.

She had pretty much everything she needed. Or so she thought. But What Clare didn't know yet was that tonight she was going to be getting a visit from a friend she hadn't seen in years.

A honk outside broke her from her thoughts and she shook her head clearing her mind than grabbing her bag and heading out her door and down stairs.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" She yelled as she raced past them and towards the front door.

Just as she had her hand on the knob she heard her mother's voice. "Hold on Clare." Clare turned around and saw her mother appear from the kitchen.

"What is it mom? I'm going to be late"

"Listen sweetie you'll need to come right home after school were having some very special guests for dinner."

Clare arched a confused brow "Who?"

"That's a surprise but I can say that you know them and they just moved back into town."

"Hmm" Clare nodded "Well alright than. I'll see you later mom" She said giving her a small smile just as she heard Jake honk again.

"Bye sweetheart. "

"Bye mom" and with that Clare headed out the door and to her boyfriend's truck.

"Hey Clare bear" Jake said smiling and kissing her lips once.

"Morning Jake." Clare said blushing and returning the smile.

"So what took you so long?" He asked as he began driving towards degrassi.

Clare shrugged "My mom. She says I have to come home right after school today cause were having special guests for dinner."

"Hmm that's too bad cause I thought you could come over later and help me renovate my room" He said with a wink which caused another blush to erupt from Clare.

"I wish I could. Sorry Jake." She said with a giggle

"It's alright. I guess I'll just have to have fun without you. So who is so important that they're taking you away from me?"

"I don't know. My mother wouldn't tell me. But she said I know them. It's probably gonna end up being some old people from church." Clare laughed and Jake joined in as he pulled into the degrassi parking lot.

"Probably"

"Clare!" They heard a voice yell as they were getting out of the truck.

Clare smiled and rolled her eyes as her best friend ran towards her and embraced her.

"Hey Alli"

"So I have the best idea for tonight! We shoul-"

"Sorry Al but Clare here is ditching both you and me tonight" Jake said as he draped one arm over each girl's shoulders and they began the walk to the school.

"What! Really Clare?"

Clare nodded "Yup sorry Alli but I have to."

"Why?"

"Some family dinner thing."

Alli crinkled her nose. "Aww that sucks. I had such a fun idea"

"Hmm well… Maybe you and Jake can do something tonight. As friends I trust you guys" Clare said looking between them.

Jake shrugged and looked over at Alli "What do you say Bhandari?"

"Alright than" Alli said as they all headed into the school.

Later that day when school let out Jake gave Clare a ride home and as he pulled up in front of her house Clare smiled and asked. "So what are you and Alli going to do?"

"I don't know for sure yet. Probably just get some food and watch the game tonight. "Its pretty cool that shes into sports."

Clare nodded "Well behave yourselves" She said playfully.

"Of course Clare. I only misbehave for you" He said with a wink. And then kissed her sweetly.

"Clare giggled as she undid her seat belt. "Alright than call me later"

"Will do" he told her as she stepped out of the truck.

Clare watched him pull away and then headed up her driveway and into her house.

She pushed the door open and slipped inside as she dropped her bag and slid her shoes off.

"Mom! I'm home."

"In here Clare Bear"

Clare padded her way into the kitchen and found her mother hard at work behind the stove.

"Hey mom" She said as she went to the fridge and grabbed a drink.

"Hi Hun." Her mother said turning to face her. "Oh Clare hurry up and go get in the shower and change into some decent clothes please."

"Mommm"

"Clare now our guests will be here in about 2 hours. So go"

"Ughh Alright" Clare sighed fustratedly and left the kitchen heading up stairs to take a nice long hot shower.

45 minutes later Clare emerged from the shower and headed to her room to pick out an outfit. Still not sure on who exactly would be coming to dinner she opted for a nice but yet comfy outfit.

She picked out a long sleeve white knee length floral print dress, black tights and black flats. After getting dressed she dried her hair and added a little moose and hairspray and then finally she lightly dusted some make up over her face.

Eyeliner, Mascara, and lip-gloss.

She was just finishing the last of it when there was a doorbell ringing. Than she heard women screaming and laughing and she knew the guests must be here.

"Clare! Will you come down here please" Her mother's voice echoed upstairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back. She took one last look in the mirror and then headed downstairs.

She was midstep when she saw all the adults and for some reason the new people looked familiar.

That's when her father noticed her. "Ahh there you are Clare Bear"

All the adults' eyes turned to her and that's when the blonde woman spoke. "Oh my gosh. Randall, Helen She's so beautiful!"

"Clare you remember the Goldsworthy's right?"

Clare's eyebrows scrunched. "The Goldsworthy's? Hmm" She thought to herself.

"Goldsworthy"

The blonde woman's husband interrupted Clare's thoughts "Of course she does don't ya Clare Bear? Why you and Eli were the best of friends when you guys were little."

"Awwww yes remember Helen? You and Eli were inseparable."

ELI. The name hit Clare like a train and that's when she finally realized who these people were. Goldsworthy. Bullfrog, Cece, and Eli. Her former best friend whom she hadn't seen in what 6 years.

"Speaking of where is Eli?" Randall asked

"Oh he's com-"But before Bullfrog could finish his sentence the front door behind them all opened and that's when Clare saw him.

"Never mind. He's right here" Bullfrog chuckled as he put an arm around his sons shoulder.

"Oh Eli look at you your so grown up!" Helen said pinching his cheek.

"Eli my boy. How have you been?" Randall said extending his hand.

Eli took it and mumbled "Fine Sir."

"Oh Eli baby boy you remember Clare don't you?"

Eli's eyes drifted up to Clare and his eyes wondered her body before locking with her own. Green met Blue and suddenly Clare had trouble breathing as she took him in.

This was not the Eli that she had known. He was not a little boy anymore, He'd grown up. He was a man now. He was dressed in all black from head to toe. He wore a guitar pick necklace and a thick leather bracelet as well as several rings that adorned his sharpie colored fingers.

His jet black hair was perfectly tousled and covered his forest green eyes. He was unrecognizable but beautiful at the same time.

He cleared his throat which made Clare snap out of her trance and she saw a slight smirk on his perfect lips. "Yeah I do."

**XXX**

Dinner had gone well so far the adults doing most of the talking catching up and Eli and Clare would say a few things here and there.

Clare couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him though. She studied him throughout the dinner. She wondered if just because his outsides looked different did that mean his personality and the Eli that she knew so well as a child was different as well. He had become so hard to read.

She wanted to know. The one thing that she could see though and it bothered her a little was that he looked… sad and she didn't know why.

After dinner and desert was being served Eli excused himself from the table and a few minutes after he had left the adults brought up something that had sparked Clare's interest.

"So why the move back?" Randall asked

"Well.." Bullfrog began "It was really for Eli. To give him a fresh start."

"What do you mean, Did something happen?" Helen inquired

Cece glanced over at Clare for a second and then back at Helen "Let's just say… He's been through a lot."

"Ah. The poor thing"

Clare sat there confused as the adults changed topic. She wanted to what had happened to him. She had a feeling that Eli wouldn't just come right out and tell her. But hey they had been best friends at one time.

Maybe they could get back to that? He was probably still the same old Eli right? Underneath all that.

"Clare honey?" Cece spoke making Clare come back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"Can you do us a favor and go Check on Eli baby girl?'

She excused herself and stood up leaving the adults in the dining room. She check the living room, the bathroom and when she still didn't find him she finally noticed that the back door was slid open a tad.

She pushed the rest of it open and stepped out into the sun setting back yard and that's when she found him standing off to one side and as she got closer she noticed something.

He was… Smoking?

"Eli?"

Eli tensed slightly at the sound of his name but when he turned and saw it was just Clare he relaxed.

"Hey. I thought you were my mom."

Clare smiled slightly "Nope but she did ask me to come check on you."

"Figures" Eli shrugged as he took another hit of his lit cigarette. "She doesn't like me… well yeah" He said gesturing to his cigarette.

"I can see why they're pretty bad for you."

"Yeah. Do you want?" He said offering it to her.

Clare blushed slightly "Oh no I don't…"

"Hmm. Good" He spoke softly as he stared at the old tree house that still sat in the Edwards big tree.

"So.. How have things been? It's been so long" Clare asked

"Fine I guess… Sorry about that by the way." He said taking a last hit before putting the cigarette out on the grass with his shoe.

"About what?" Clare asked confused.

"Blowing you off all those years ago. "

"Hey it wasn't your fault. It was mine too"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Well your back now right? What school are you going to be going to?"

"Degrassi"

"I go there and I have quite a few friends I could help get you settled in if you want? And then we could reconnect and maybe be like we were before."

"I uh-"

"Eli!" A voice called from behind them. "Time to go"

"Well I better go." He said looking at her as he started to walk towards the house.

"I'll see you around?"

He turned back as the sound of her voice and replied "I guess you will" and with that he was gone.

Clare smiled as she stared up at the nearly dark sky. Yes she and Eli had become very different but she wanted them to be friends again and from what she gathered on the inside he was still the same.

A little more quiet, and beside his bad habits she thought that they could get back to their old ways.

But what she didn't know was that Eli had demons and problems, guilt and pain that he seemed to hide with ease and that he was not who he used to be at all.

She would eventually this out. And she would also find out a secret that had caused him to become the way he was today.

**A/N: Soo? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**5 more reviews total of 13 = next chapter! **

**Ps. Review! Lol =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


End file.
